In the petroleum industry, hydrocarbon fluids are produced by wells drilled into offshore or land-based reservoirs. The wells range in geometry (e.g., depth and length from a few hundred meters to several kilometers) and designs (completions), which are used for different situations found in offshore and land-based hydrocarbon reservoirs, respectively. The complexity of wellbore design has increased with time, as new techniques are found to produce oil and gas reservoirs. Concurrently, there is a need to assess flow within a wellbore.